The Last Sunrise (Grovyle's Sacrifice)
by TorchicLover
Summary: Learn the experiences of Grovyle and Celebi after Grovyle pushes Dusknoir through the portal into the future. This is a Oneshot story, there will be no other chapters added. Warning: Character Death


**TorchicLover presents:**

**_The Last Sunrise_**

Grovyle looked at the sun one last time. It was lit aglow in all its splendor, and sadly that would be the last time he would feel its warmth; the last time he would catch a glimpse of its beauty. He looked back at the two Pokèmon staring at him, wide-eyed. He saw a tear roll down the cheek of one of them. Grovyle closed his eyes and sighed, thankful for all he had experienced in his brief time here. Grovyle grunted, and gave Dusknoir a final shove.

His trip through the gleaming portal had seemed like an eternity. Reflecting on his life, the sullen Pokèmon saw good times and bad, heroism and mischief. Sometimes he had been appreciated, oftentimes misunderstood. He forgave the Pokèmon who had abused him, oppressed him. He recognized why he was ill received in the future, and did not blame anyone who had tried to apprehend him of any malice. The last fleeting moments of his life would always be close to his heart, however. He remembered seeing the sun for the first time in what seemed like eons, sitting outside admiring its warm aura. The sunrise... That would be his last sunrise.

His thoughts were halted as he arrived in his correct time period. He looked at the inky, monotone sky. No more was the light blue blissful color. He stared at the ground. The lush green was absent from this world. Grovyle placed one foot in front of the other and plodded towards where Celebi ought to have been. He did not care if Dusknoir was following him or not. Dusknoir could not do anything to him. Both their lives were practically over, anyways.

The trek to their old hiding place was long. Everything was taking forever now. Something about the situation felt... surreal. He knew he was about to fade into nonexistence. He might as well spend his last moments with the only friend he has here. Smiling bittersweetly, he saw a flash of pink. He knew he was, in some way, more home than he could ever be now. Tears welling up in his eyes, he rushed towards Celebi, embracing her with a tight grasp. Celebi blushed for an instance, surprised with the sudden hug. Their eyes met for a second and they understood each other. They both knew their time was short. Celebi sobbed, breaking the silence in the air. She had to be strong, but it was so hard. She knew she was going to die, and she knew she could never confess her true feelings for Grovyle. Grovyle fought back tears as he hugged one of his closest, and only, friends. His mind could not stop wandering to the two Pokèmon, Angela and Skye... The ones who would save the world. He pitied Skye, as far as he knows the Piplup has no idea that Angela will disappear if they succeed. She will fade, just as all the others here will.

Celebi broke from the embrace first, her eyes red and puffy. The two both sat down next to each other, staring at the ground, running their minds over thoughts about their past experiences. Grovyle spoke first.

"All three of us... We had a good run. No matter how messed up this situation is... I think we should appreciate our lives." He mumbled, with a slight hitch in his breath. Celebi looked puzzled.

"All... Three?" She whispered, lifting her gaze to meet Grovyle's piercing yellow eyes. Grovyle simply nodded, following up with a response.

"Me... You," He sighed sadly, gazing at her. "and Angela." He finished with a sorrowful tone. All these lives would be lost... Celebi blinked her eyes in understanding.

"Does Skye... Does he... know?" She asked. Grovyle shook his head in sadness.

"It will be such a hard thing to bear for him... I don't know how he could go on without her." Grovyle sighed, feeling a deep pity for what was about to happen to the small Pokèmon. Celebi looked down, a small tear rolling down her already drenched cheek.

The two sat in silence for many painstaking minutes. Celebi focused her gaze on Grovyle forlornly, she so badly wanted to tell him she loved him, but now would not be the time... She blinked in surprise as a small, firefly like light emanated off of Grovyle's body. She began to cry again, their time was short. The lights began to increase in number, and some appeared around Celebi.

Grovyle's body began to fade. He smiled at Celebi, his gaze softening. He stole a glance at his surroundings. It too was beginning to fade and crumble. His gaze went back to Celebi. "Goodbye..." He said, his voice faltering as his body disappeared. Celebi wailed in greif.

"Grovyle! Grovyle!" She reached out for where he was, yielding no result. The pink Pokèmon collapsed on the gray ground, looking up at the sky that was disappearing before her. Celebi did not make a sound as her own body faded and disappeared right before her eyes.

* * *

*Epilogue*

Dialga's piercing roar shook the ground as he revived the essence of Angela... along with two others.

Grovyle shook his head as he awakened. He stared in surprise at the ground, and quickly looked up at the sky. The sun... Oh the sun! It was more magnificent than ever. The grass was once again green... The aromatic spring breeze was more sweet smelling than he had ever imagined. He stood up on shaky legs, before seeing a gleam of light appear next to him.

"Celebi?" He said, unsure of himself. "Celebi!" Grovyle called again as he saw her form take shape among the yellow lights. Celebi blinked her eyes groggily.

"G- Grovyle?" She said, not believing her eyes. She did not have time to think, however, as her friend tackled her and hugged her tightly.

"We're alive!" He yelled with joy. Celebi smiled.

"We- we're alive..." She murmured. Grovyle let her go, and she hovered in the air, her wings humming. She closed her eyes, and made up her mind. No regrets! She would tell him here and now! Celebi met his eyes. They were ablaze with energy. He was the most lively she'd ever seen him be. "Grovyle... I have something to tell you..." Celebi said, a little quieter than normal. Grovyle looked puzzled.

"What's that?" He asked, trying to figure out what she was going to say. Celebi closed her eyes, preparing herself for what she was about to state.

"I... I love you, Grovyle!" She blurted out, opening her eyes to see his reaction. Grovyle blinked. Secretly, he had known this all along. She always acted strange when she was close to him... He flashed a smile at her.

"I know..." He murmured. He smiled slyly, spotting a pond next to them. He swiftly darted to her left side, pushing her into the water. He laughed as she splashed about.

"Why you- **Grovyle**! I'm gonna get you!" She screamed, rushing out of the pond towards Grovyle. Grovyle darted off.

"You'll have to catch me first!" Grovyle called, racing off onto the lush plains in front of him.

Fin.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**I do not own any of the Pokèmon Franchise.**

**This was set in PMD: Explorers of Sky in case you were wondering.**

**How did you guys like this one? As my first oneshot, I honestly was kind of scared... But I got inspiration for this story by listening to the Sky Jukebox in my Explorers of Sky game. When I got to the song "Through the Sea of Time" and then listened to the songs afterwards, my mind was made up. I cried four times writing this piece... but I made a happy ending for you guys... Please tell me if you enjoyed!**

**Okay, I realize that this bears no resemblance to the actual Special Episode that was dedicated to the topic. I have played through the special episode and I wanted to write something different. So I appreciate your feedback, but please don't hate on it because it's not canon to the Special Episode! I would understand if you don't like it because of the quality, however. I'm not saying don't review if you think it's bad, however. I accept all reviews, good or bad!**

**This has been another reply to MsAmiClassified's review. Thank-you for reviewing!**


End file.
